Supergirl: Illusions of Grandeur
by Maniac Mike
Summary: There's a kidnapping plot where children of multi-millionaires and billionaires are targeted. They disappear into a magic box. A plot used in a Lois & Clark TNAOS episode. Kara and Roman investigate. Darrin Romick & Constance
1. Chapter 1

Supergirl Episode Fifty-eight Fred Danvers paid Garrison Denton a visit.  
"What now, officer," asked a sarcastic Denton.  
"Seems there's been a string of kidnappings,  
all children from rich families," Danvers responded.

"I'm filty rich," barked Denton, "why would I need to kidnap for ransome?" "You have a habit of kidnapping people." "Oh so we're on that again."

Kara and Roman had good seats at the magic show.

Darren Romick was on stage along with his beautiful assistant, Constance.  
Romick started off with simple tricks, then did bigger ones.

Kara noticed Lucas in attendance.

True, Darren seemed cocky, but Kara couldn't use that as an excuse to say he was guilty.  
Lucas went to say hi to Kara ( Linda ) and Roman.  
"Is this guy full of himself or what?" Lucas asked. "Lex should

meet this Romick dude."

Kara and Roman laughed.  
"Ol Lex certainly is a magician in his own right," Kara said. "That he is," Lucas agreed.

"Lucas, I think Romick is trying to get your attention," said Roman.

"Would you assist me, sir?" asked Darren Romick.

Lucas grinned.

"No thank you," he said.  
"Come on, you Luthors are not supposed to be afraid of any thing."  
"Aw, so you know me."  
"Don't let him show you up," said Kara, "go for it." "It's all in fun any way," Roman added.

Lucas agreed and went up on stage.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we will witness Mister Lucas Luther getting sawed in half," Darren said.  
Lucas didn't like the sound of that.  
"Now I'll be on stand by with my x-ray vision," said Kara. Lucas looked over the contraption on the stage, then checked over Constance and smiled at her.  
She smiled back.  
"Come on, in you go, rich guy," Darren insisted.

The audience cheered.  
Constance led Lucas into the box. Lucas entered. Kara scanned it. Nothing seemed out of place. Darren Romick started sawing.  
The box appeared split. "Tada!"Darren proudly said.  
"The filthy rich Luther brother is split in half." The audience clapped and cheered enthusiasticly.

Darren and Constance put the two parts of the boxes together and placed a cloth over it. The magic words were said.  
person.

Lucas Luthor was back together again.  
"Take a bow, rich boy," Darren said. "Right," Lucas responded.  
"You did great," Constance added. "Thank you," Lucas said.  
Lucas returned to the table.

"So, whadaya think?" Kara asked. "That man is a pompus jerk" Lucas said. "I know," she said.  
"So...do you think he's the one?" Lucas asked.  
"I wouldn't put it past him," she said.

Now back to Garrison Denton. "The nerve of Danvers to think I'd need to lower myself to ransome" Denton said. "Danvers is grasping at straws," said a lacky.  
"Any luck locating Savage," asked another lacky.

"That's what I pay you morons for," shouted Denton. "Sorry boss," he said. "We'll get on it, sir," the other one responded. "I'm serious," she told me. The next day the ransome was paid off.

The kid was safeley returned.  
Leslie Willis reported the kidnappings

on her radio show.  
She hinted that Roman Gibson's father was the one involved. And insinuated that as a cop with such a high ranking, Kara's father was hiding it under the carpet.

To be continued...

I own nothing!  
Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster 


	2. Chapter 2

Supergirl Illusions of Granduer Continued... This is Fan Fiction

I own nothing.

All rights and credit goes to DC COmics and Jerry Siegel Joe Schuster as well as Supergirl creators,  
Otto Binder and Al Plastino.

Episode 58. In the morning, two kids run out the front door. They're racing and playing around. They begin wrestling around. Then they notice the magic box. "Open the lid and step inside and you'll go on a magic ride." That was written on the box.

One of the boys entered the box, enthusiasticly. "Nick? Nick are you in there?" asked the other boy.  
He opened up the box and found he was gone. Later on as Kara and Roman were at the park, they noticed a woman that was visibly upset.

"Rose Collins?" asked the man.

"Hi, I'm Perry White," said the man. Kara knew it wasn't polite to use her super hearing, but she knew it was important. This lady looked troubled. Perry White? Perry White? Sure. She remembered that name.

Perry White just recently returned to The Daily Planet, after a couple of years at the Daily Star.  
Clark, Lois, and Chloe all knew him.  
Perry White had a reputation of being a top reporter and a respected journalist. "I need you to write a story," Rose said.  
"What's this about?" asked Perry.

"It's my son, Nicky, there's been a terrible mistake," she said. "What kind of a mistake?" asked White."  
"You've been covering the kidnappings," she explained.  
"Has your son been kidnapped?" asked Perry White.  
"I'm not supposed to to go to the police," she continued.

Rose was extremely rattled. She continued to cry uncontrollably. "How can I help you?" asked Perry.  
"I work for Mr. and Mrs. Mark Moskal," she said.  
"Oh, the developer," White said.  
Mark Moskal had built buildings in Metropoliss, Gotham City,  
Star City, as well as Leesburg.  
Rose explained she lives with her son, Nicky, on the estate.

Her son is the same age as Chris, the Moskal's son.  
They play together. Perry figured the kidnapper took the wrong kid. And he figured right. The ransome note demanded $5 million by tomorrow night.  
"The Moskals are still off on their safari, but still, how can I ask for all that money," she continued.  
"Could you please write a story explaining there was a mistake?"  
Kara followed them back to the Moskal Estate and hid as she listened in.

Another reporter, Cat Grant, met up with them. Chris came outside to join them.  
"They're going to help us get Nicky back," Rose said.  
"My dad will help us when he gets back," Chris said.  
"I'm sure he will but we're going to see what we can do until he returns," said Cat.  
The note read:  
I have your son bring $5 million to the Salkind Fair tomorrow night at

midnight if you want to see your son allive again.  
Don't contact the police or he'll die.

Kara felt upset by the sound of this. Chris described the magic box in detail for the reporters. A shiny box with stars and a moon painted on it.  
Just then, his partents returned home.

Mark Moskel said he will pay the ransome in full in order to get the boy back. He doesn't want to notify the authorities in fear of what would happen. Perry doesn't want to do anything to jeapordize Nick's safety but doesn't want to see this happen to any more children.

The Moskels didn't want their help. Perry and Cat looked at each other.  
At the hotel, phone calls were made. Parents of past victims of the kidnapper refused to go public.  
Perry and Grant decided the charrity magic show could be their only lead.

Perry White and Cat Grant weren't the only interested party there. Kara Zor-El aka Linda Danvers along with Roman Gibson were there too. Lucas Luthor was also there along with some business partners. Kara and Roman thought Lucas was mainly there because of Constance.

Right now there was a hypnosist on the stage. It was soon time for Darren Romick to make his way onto the stage. Kara noticed Lucas smiling at Constance as she helped out Darren.  
Suddenly, as Darren Romick attempted to make a cow disappear,  
a curtain fell in front of the animal. On the curtain was pictures of stars and a moon. He was successful in making the cow disappear. In the morning, Perry informed Cat that Darren Romick refused to talk to them, but, Constance agreed to see them.

But, Kara and Roman were already spotted at the magic club by Constance and she was very friendly in talking to them.  
"This club was built forty years ago, the great magicians wanted a place for themselves and my father was a charter member," Constance said. "It was a very secret society."

Perry and Cat walked in. Kara and Roman excused themselves, but listened in outside. Perry brought up the kidnappings. Constance was surprised to hear that a magigian from her club could be responsible. The reporters looked at the box.  
"How does this work?" asked Perry.  
"Well, it takes-" Constance began.  
"Genius!" interrupted the hypnotist, Dr. Novak. "Darren Romick is the greatest illusionist of all time and I don't think he'd appreciate his secrets being given out. Do you, Constance?"

"No, Dr. Novak," she responded. Constance walked away. Suddenly, Darren Romick walked in.  
"Visitors aren't welcomed here until six o'clock," he said.  
"We're reporters," Perry said.  
"Oh, how nice for you," Darren said. "We think this trick might have something to do with the kidnappings," Cat added.

"Tricks? Dogs do tricks!" Darren howled. "I do illusions." From their hiding place Kara couldn't get over just how pompus Darren Romick is.

"Would you like to see an illusion?" asked Darren.  
"Fine," responded Cat.  
He took out some cards. Every time a black card was shown, Cat was to say black, but when a red one was revealed, she was to say fire.

"Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Fire."

Suddenly, a spark of smoke and fire popped up and Darren was gone.

Later on, they discovered that only two of those magic boxes were made and they both belong to Romick.  
Roman found out on the Internet that a lot of celebrities were doing strange things. Mr. T was seen at an opera, for example.

It was getting close to midnight. Time for The Rainbow Blur to spring into action. Perry White and Cat Grant were hidden in the shadows.  
A car pulled up. It was Mark Moskal.  
"I'm here!" he called out. "I'm alone!" Cat snapped pictures with her camera. "I'm here!" Moskal shouted.  
Lights flashed on. Mark was looking at Nick. The child was waving.  
"Nicky!" The Rainbow Blur (Kara) ran towards him, but found he was only a hollagram.

"What have you done? Where's the boy?" Mark screamed.  
"He was never here," Kara/Blur replied. She inspected the park. Suddenly, a hooded figure with the hypnotist's watch appeared infront of her.  
"Look at the watch and hear my voice."  
She had her eyes glued to the watch.  
"When you hear the words 'the stars in the sky' you'll be under my command."

Nick walked out of the car.  
"Get him, Blur!"  
She snatched the kid. She placed him back into the car.  
It drove away as Kara raced next to the car. In the morning Roman found out Constance had called Cat Grant to talk about Darren Romick.

Constance: He can be very difficult. Cat: You'll be an annonymous source.  
Constance: Darren went through a tough time last year. It was because of gambling debts and at the same time he lost his big contract in Las Vegas.

Cat: Gambling problem?  
Constance: A big one. When the casino manager found out about it, he discovered Darren had been using his tricks to cheat at the tables. After that, he was financially wiped out. Nobody wanted to hire him.

Cat: Wow.  
Constance: Lucky for him he didn't go to jail. But the strange thing is, months ago he was rich again. Things were back on track for him. At first I thought maybe he was gambling again, but he said it was all from a mysterious benefactor.  
Cat: Or maybe a string of kidnappings.

Constance: You don't think that Darren.  
Cat: That's exactly what I think. And what about hypnosis? Does he know that?  
Constance: Yeah, we do it in our act. But you don't know anything for sure do you?  
Cat: Not yet.

Kara was reading up on hypnosis. She had to find out what kind of control it would have on her. She was at the library. A child was reading out loud.  
From the story book the sentence, "the stars in the sky" was read.  
Suddenly, Kara was under the spell again. "Wrong is right..." she repeated to her self as she walked away. Lenny spotted her.  
"Linda! Linda?" Later on, Lesslie Willis saw The Rainbow Blur knocking down trash cans and dumping people's garbage down in the process.  
"Hmmmm... more filler for my show," Lesslie said. "Wrong is right... Wrong is right!"

Later as Linda, she was back home with Fred and Sylvia. "I'm clearly under a spell and don't know what to do about it," she said. "This sounds like something your Martian Manhunter friend can help you out with,"  
Fred said.  
"He's on a mission in LA," Kara said.  
"The only way to stop these spells is by stopping this person before he can hurt anyone else," said Sylvia."  
"And I'll be more than happy to put him under arrest," said Fred.

Fred told Kara he spoke to Perry White and Cat Grant. They had a debate. Cat is sure it's Romick, but Perry is open to the possibility of either Novack or someone else being responsible for this. They were all back at the Magic Club. Even Fred Danvers attended the show.  
Darren Romick called Cat Grant on as a volunteer. Cat was placed inside of the box.

As Darren placed knives into it, Kara used her x-ray vision to make sure. Darren put on a blind fold and was going to stick a sword through the box.  
Kara used her heat vision to melt the sword. A tarp was placed over the box and Cat disappeared. She went down a slide to the basement of the club.  
There she found a hypnotized Nick watching TV.  
"You are watching the Magic Channel... You are watching the Magic Channel..." "Nick, wake up," Cat said. But, Cat herself ended up getting hypnotized as well.

Kara changed into The Rainbow Blur and saw the TV was hypnotizing them, so she put her fist into the screen. Cat and Nick snapped out of it. "Where's my mom?" asked Nick.  
"We'll get you to her real soon," said Cat. They passed by the infamous magic box. A dead Dr. Novak was in there.  
"He probably figured out it was Romick and confronted him," Kara said. Then Darren Romick showed up. "What do you think you're doing?" "You're not getting away with this trick, Romick," said Kara.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Romick.

"Kidnapping, murdering Novak," Cat responded. "There must be some mistake," Romick said.  
Suddenly, "I'm afraid he's right, Darren Romick has never had an idea of his own in his life."  
It was Constance. "Constance, what have you done?" asked Romick.  
"What I should've done a long time ago, I'm in charge now," she said. Kara walked towards Constance.  
"The stars in the sky!" The celebs doing strange things were all a test by Constance. Darren was under mind control when he killed Dr. Novak for her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Supergirl Illusions of Grandure The Saga Continues As Usual I Own Nothing

All Rights belongs to DC Comics and Warner Brothers

Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster Supergirl created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino FanFic based on the Lois & Clark episode of the same name written by Thania St. John and directed by Michael W. Watkins

People who know Kara's secret:

Fred Danvers Sylvia Danvers Clark Kent Roman Gibson Lenny Ellsworth Kyle Rayner Jennie-Lynn Hayden Chloe Sullivan The Sorceress The Martian Manhunter Oliver Queen Martha Kent Bart Allen Pete Ross Lana Lang Jor-El Swamp Thing Man-At-Arms Aquaman Vic "Cyborg" Stone Black Canary Firestorm Martin Stein King Randor Queen Marlena Zodack Skeletor Evil Lynn Trap Jaw Beast Man Tri-Clops Mer-Man King Hiss Jitsu Raven

Season Three Episode 59

Roman confronted Leslie about the lies she'd been spreading on her show. Roman and Lenny got into a fight.  
"Wake up, Lenny! She's got you brain washed!" ROman shouted.  
People broke up the scuffle. Roman went back to see how Kara was doing.

"Someone like... me, for instance, with only the rudimentary knowledge of hypnosis that Dr. Novak taught me, can turn the world upside down, and have even you, Rainbow Blur, at my whim,"  
Constance said.

Kara was having difficulty fighting her control.

"It s time to deliver my message. Rainbow Blur, you will have the honor of activating my satellite. The Magic Channel - a twenty-four hour cable channel going into homes all over the world. And along with the entertainment, they ll receive my subliminal signals at no extra charge. Anyone who watches will be at my complete disposal!" continued Constance.

"Why do this?" asked Romick.

"I'm a far, far, far better illusionist and magician than Romick is," Constance

began, "I learned from my father, one of the most respected in the business."

"Being the best wasn't good enough, you see, because I'm a woman, no one wanted to see me do what I was meant to do."

Kara went off to activate her sattelite feed for the Magic Channel.

She attempted to fight it, but it was too hard.  
Next, Constance ordered Romick to climb up a ladder, one that reached extremely high. Then she ordered him to jump all the way down.

Romick agreed to obey.

"As for you, Miss. Grant, a deat-defying stunt," Constance ordered.

Cat Grant was completely under the spell.

"You're going to enjoy a nice swim," Constance informed her.  
Cat continued to the water tank. She made sure the lid was shut thight.

Constance commanded Perry White to turn on the water.

Cat just stood around in the water as it rose up and up.

Roman saw Kara. He noticed she didn't seem right.  
"Rainbow Blur!" Roman shouted.

She didn't respond.

"You're spell-bound! Fight it Linda!" Roman pleaded. "You are Kara Zor-El of Argo City!"

She stopped walking.  
"You're super, you can fight this!" Roman said.  
She slipped off her mask.  
Roman kissed her on the lips.

"Yup, I'm back," Kara said.

Romick took a plunge. Kara had zipped back in time and caught him.

She rescued the kid again. Cat was drowning.  
Kara tore the lid off and rescued her. Cat was soaked and wet. Perry White was chained to a wall.

"The moon and the stars!" Constance said.

"It won't work this time," Kara said.  
"Why don't you unmask yourself?" Constance asked.

"Not gonna happen," Kara replied.

Before Kara/Rainbow Blur knew it,  
Constance had her trapped in a hall-of-mirrors tunnel.

"The Magic Channel plan is foiled," said Kara.  
"Perhaps, but I'm still the world's greatest magician; Darren Romick was a penniless card hustler when I first found him," Constance stated.  
"Everything my father thought me, I thought him."  
Kara used heat vision to destroy a mirror.

"No one wanted to see a female illusionist, they wouldn't take me seriously so I got myself a front man," Constance continued,  
"and he started to believe in his own success."

"All this because no one wanted to see you pull a rabitt out of a hat?" Kara asked.

"It was a secret society that wouldn't let me in, now I'm gonna show them all what through illusion really is," Constance shot back.  
"It's a shame, Constance," Kara said, "you have a great talent and wasted it on this!"

Constance shot at her, but it turned out to be a mirror refection. Kara captured her.

The next day Nick was reunited with his mother.

End of Episode... 


	4. Chapter 4

Supergirl Countinues Season Three 60 The date is July 8, 2008.

Garrison Denton was actually impressed by Constance.  
She should've had The Rainbow Blur unmask when she had the chance, was what he was thinking.  
Garrison currently had his people searching for Vandal Savage and the Donner Diamond.

"You're a hard man to find, Vandal!" Denton said.

Vandal Savage was currently enjoying himself on a

cruise. With the Donner Diamond safely hidden, he thought back to

October 22, 1986; when he was 1,332 years of age.

During his search for the Donner Diamond, Vandal found himself

trapped in Themyscira on Paradise Island. An island occupied by Amazons.

Somehow he was transported there.

"I thought I'd never escape," Vandal said, "not that it was so bad

being there."

Leslie Willis finished up a broadcast.

She recieved a notice that a represenative from the Denton Empire wanted to see her.

Queen Hippolyte didn't discover the pressence of Vandal Savage until November 29, 1987, when Vandal was 1, 333 years of age.

Kara and Roman were relaxing on the beach together.  
"I think this is the happiest I've ever been," Roman said.  
Kara smiled.

"You make me happy," She replied.

They kissed as they lied down

on the blanket.

"Not as happy as you make me," Roman responded.

They kissed each other again.

Lesslie Willis was on her way to see Garrison Denton.

Lenny was with her. "Doing business with Denton is a bad idea," Lenny said.

Lesslie grinned. "Don't worry, the station knows where I am," she said, "besides, this could be good for my career."

"I'll be with you every step of the way," Lenny promised.

Lesslie pulled Lenny into her and planted a huge kiss onto him.  
"My hero," she said.

They arrived to the building. Lenny still felt uneasy about this.  
Denton was on the phone.

"That's his name? The Wicked Warlock?" he asked. "No, of course I still want to do business with him."

Denton listened intently on the other end of the line. "Fine. that amount will not be a problem." Denton grinned. "Find Vandal Savage. Also, stop The Rainbow Blur!" The business call concluded. Denton was very proud of himself.

Suddenly, his seretary alerted him that Lesslie was there for her appointment.

Back at the beach, bullying was taking place, so Kara/Linda needed to change into The Rainbow Blur to help matters out.  
While that happened, Roman visited a jewlery stand that was on the beach. He saw a nice red ring. "Wow, I like this one and so will my girlfriend,"  
Roman said. The shop owner smiled. "I'm sure she will," she said.

Roman put down the money. He smiled. He admired the ring. He returned to their blanket and waited for her to return.  
The bullies went home leaving the victims at peace to enjoy themselves. Kara returned to Roman. "Miss me?" she asked. They kissed. "You know I did," he said. Roman presented her with the gift. She smiled. "Oh Roman, it's beautiful," she said. "So are you," he told her. She placed the ring on her finger.

Garrison Denton instructed his secretary to send Lesslie in. But, Lenny walked in with her.  
He was surprised to see both of them walking into his office. "Well, Miss Willis, I see you brought along an escort," Denton, "it's Mr. Lenny Ellsworth."  
Lenny gave him a dirty look. Lesslie touched his shoulder.  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine," she said, "Mr. Denton just wants to talk business." Denton smiled. "Leonard, I know you don't trust me, or even like me, but everything's on the up and up this time," he claimed, "wait in my entertainment room."

Lenny was upset about being sent away. He looked around the entertainment room. Big TV with cable, VCR, DVD, and Blu Ray. Lenny saw something that caught his eye. A copy of NWA Wrestling Starrcade '83. Lenny smiled and popped it in. 


	5. Chapter 5

Supergirl before she became The Maid of Might The Adventure Continues...

Season Three episode 60 July 8, 2008

Kara had on the ring Roman had given her. She smiled at him. She slammed him down and began kissing him. "Honey, you're hurting me," Roman said,  
"you're a lot stronger than I am, remember."  
She started making out with him. "Don't you think it's cool that I can kick your ass?" she asked.  
"Must be a real turn on!"  
Roman was confused. "What's gotten into you?" he asked.  
Kara giggled. She noticed a volleyball game taking place.  
"Let's join the game," she ordered.

Roman was still confused to her sudden change in behavior. "Are you feeling okay?" Roman asked. She pushed him down.  
"I'm fine," Kara said, "never better." She viciously dragged him up by the arm.  
"Hey... Woah! What's gotten into you?" asked Roman.  
She grinned. "I'm just trying to have a good time here," she responded.

Reluctantly Roman agreed to join in the volleyball game. He figured it would be if he just gave in to her. Kara played the game very aggresively. The ball was destroyed the ball when she spiked it.  
One of the volleyball players started an argument with the couple. It was a male athlete.  
Kara beat him up in front of the others.

Lenny was still in Denton's entertainment room, still watching NWA Starrcade '83. The Assasins were wrestling Rufus R. Jones and Bugsy McGraw.  
"I'm buying a radio station," Denton said, "56.8 AM."  
Leslie was getting more and more interested in what Denton had to say.

"Yes, Miss Willis, I'm willing to give you you're own show with the time-slot of your choice," he continued, "along with an iron clad five year contract with a two year option extension." Her eyes lit up. She smiled.  
"Mr. Denton, this Sounds too good to be true," she said happily,  
"this is just too good to be true." Garrison Denton was pleased that she was on board with this.

"So how long do you want your show to run for?" Denton asked. "Well, Rush Limbaugh has a three hour time slot," she responded. "I'd like a format like that." "Done!" Denton proclaimed. "What schedule would you like?"  
"Since I'm still in school, perhaps Monday thru Friday from four o' clock to seven," she replied. "Wow! this is so major!"  
Lenny was still waiting. On Starrcade '83, the Kevin Sullivan and Mark Lewin verses Scott McGhee and Johnny Weaver match was on. He was still concerned about this meeting.

"What about $250 an hour? asked Denton. Leslie was speachless. "I'll just take that as a yes."  
She knodded. "Plus each year you'll get a twenty-five percent raise," he countinued, and if you need the day off you can even select your own substitutes." Leslie imagined how her life will change for the better because of thiS. "Thank you, Mister Denton," Leslie said.  
Denton smirked. "I'll get the contracted printed out for you, Leslie," he said.  
Denton called in his secretary. She went to type it out. Back at the beach, Kara was on a stage singing. "I feel my wings have broken in your hands I feel the words unspoken inside..." she sang, "When they pull you under And I would give you anything you want Well all I wanted"

Roman had no idea what to do. "All my dreams are fallin' down crawlin' round and round and round," she continued.  
"somebody save me and two warm hands break right through somebody save me i don't care how you do it just stay, stay come on i've been waiting for you..."  
People gathered around her. "I see the world has folded in your heart I feel the waves crash down inside And they pull me under And I would give you anything you want You were all I wanted All my dreams have fallen down Crawling round and round and round..." Kara/Linda sang on. "somebody save me And two warm hands break right through me Somebody save me I don't care how you do it Just stay Stay Come on I've been waiting for you."

The crowd of teens cheered.

"And all my dreams are on the ground

Crawling around somebody save me And two warm hands break right through me Somebody save me I don't care how you do it Just save me..." she continued,

"I've made this whole world shine for Just stay Stay Come on I'm still waiting for you!"

"Linda, get down from there," said Roman. "Enough is enough, please!" She took a big leap off the stage to where Roman was standing. "Just having a little fun," she said. "You've got to loosin' up." Lenny was now watching Abdullah the Butcher against Carlos Colon. He was extremely curious about what Leslie and Garrison were talking about. Just then the Cowboy Bob Orton, Jr. and Dick Slater verses Mark Youngblood and Wahoo McDaniel match began.

"As you probably figured, there is a catch," Denton said, "there are certain favors that I'll require." Suddenly, Leslie looked hororfied.  
"Oh!" she managed to say. "First, in order to work here you of course need to leave the school's radio station," he said, "and What better way than to get purposely kicked off the air to gain publicity?" "Yes, I can do that," she agreed, "It'll actually be a lot of fun."  
Denton smiled. "Good, good," he said, "Oh, and there was one other thing I needed from you." Leslie Willis looked nervous. "And what's that, Mr. Denton?" she asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on somebody, spy on this person, give me reports," he said,  
"give me regular updates, that sort of thing." Leslie thought about it. "Who would I need to watch for you?" she asked.  
"Linda Danvers," Denton said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Supergirl the Adventure Continues

As usual I own nothing. All copyrights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers. Thank you for reading and please review.

RED K

Roman didn't realize what had happened to Kara.  
She was now holding an electric guitar, but, she couldn't play it.  
"Ever since I gave her that ring, she's been wacky," Roman said.

Suddenly, Kara noticed a boyfriend and girlfriend arguing. The male grew violent.  
So she went behind him and smashed the guitar behind his back.  
The guy went crashing down. The owner of the guitar yelled at her.

"That cost me a lot of money," he yelled, "you've got some nerve."

"Don't be such a diva," she said.  
Then she jabbed him in the gut with it.  
"LINDA! STOP DAMMIT!" Roman shouted.  
She responded by smashing the guitar and destroying it. Then she shoved Roman to the ground. Kara used her super-speed while all were distracted.

Leslie accepted Denton's offer. "I respet you're need to not say why you want Linda Danvers investigated," Leslie said, "but, with your generous offer, that's cool." "Plus, you really don't like her any way," Denton responded.  
Leslie smiled.

Kara snuck into a club she wasn't old enough to enter. An older girl attempted to bully her, so, in the bathroom she kicked her ass and stole her dress. "Looks better on me anyway."  
Kara returned to the dance floor.  
A young man approached her. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. "I would," she said.

"I'm Dick Malverne," he said.  
"Linda Danvers!" she replied. They danced and hit it off. Kara stayed with Dick until the club closed and nobody knew where she was.

"I really had fun tonight, Linda," Dick said.  
"You're a good dude, but I'm in a relationship," she said.

Kara explained she'd gotten into a fight with Roman.  
"So, do you think it's over between the two of you?" asked Dick.  
"Don't know," she said.

Dick wrote something down for her.  
"I really like you alot already," Dick said, "I'm willing to wait for your decession." Dick gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
Dick dropped her off at home. When she entered her home Fred and Sylvia were furious at her. "Young lady, I don't care how powerful you are," Fred yelled, you will respect the rules of this house!"  
"Do you realize how worried we were about you?" Sylvia asked. Kara grinned. "Whatever." Kara turned around, and walked towards her room.  
Fred couldn't believe her deffiance. "Get back down here!" Fred ordered.  
"You're grounded," Sylvia added. They heard laughter from her.  
The next day they saw she had ordered a big screen HD flat screen TV set

along with a Nintendo Wii system. Fred told her they can't afford this stuff. Kara had pizza for breakfast and a Diet Dr. Pepper.  
"You need to return this stuff," Fred told her.  
"You two are extremely uncool," Kara said.

She headed for the door. "I don't think so," Sylvia said.  
"You're grounded, remember?" Fred added.  
"I don't feel like being grounded," she said.  
Fred stood infront of the door. She looked angry.  
"Move out of my way!" she ordered. Fred wouldn't budge.  
Then, Kara lifted Fred up in the air and threw him into the sofa.

"FRED!" screamed Sylvia.  
"Blame him, it's his own fault" she said.  
"How dare you treat us this way! Who do you think you are?" Sylvia screamed.  
She pulled the door off the hinges and threw it.

"Don't mess with me," Kara warned, "either one of you!"  
End of Episode 60 July 9, 2008 Next episode, the red k saga continues. Fred and Sylvia discover what happened to their daughter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Supergirl Red K Adventure Continues All Rights belong to DC

Comics and Warner Brothers Season 3 episode 61

After what happened with their adopted daughter Fred and Sylvia knew they needed to get a hold of her cousin. But they only got his voice mail.

"Come on, Clark, call us, please," Sylvia begged.  
Kara saw a couple of guys on motorcycles throwing trash at a disabled teen.  
She threw the trash back at the guys.

"This don't concern you, babe," said a biker.  
Kara smiled. "It dose now, boys," she said.  
"Go away, little girl," the biker said, "you'll get yourself hurt."  
She just just laughed at them.  
"What did he do to you clowns?" she asked.

The biker grinned. "He didn't do anything," he responded.  
"Then why are you idots messing with him?"  
"Just for the fun of it!" "Ya know, that's a nice bike," she continued, like that sweet red color."  
The guy smiled. "Had it for a couple of years now." Kara grinned. "Do you arm wrestle?" "All the time and I've never lost."  
"Want to arm wrestle me?" The guy laughed. "Yeah, sure, honey."

"What's your name?" she as on your wins."  
"So, Drake, who's you're neked. "It's Keirn," he responded.  
"Let's place a bet on this," she suggested.  
"What you have in mind, hot girl?"  
"I want to play you for the bike, Keirn."  
"Fine, but what do I get?" "Well, what do you want?" "You may be young, but if I win, or when, I'll get you for, oh, six hours."

"Deal!" she agreed. They all went inside the malt shop. Kara invited the teen they were picking on to tag along.  
Keirn was extremely cocky.  
"Can't wait for some jail bait," he said. "Bring it, bitch!" she said.

They locked hands. She played around for a few seconds. Then she slammed his arm down. Hard. "Looks like I won myself a bike," she said.  
Keirn was angry. "Wait a minute!" Keirn shouted.  
"Surprised, Keirn?" she asked. Then she smiled.  
Keirn was angry. "I can't believe this!"  
"I'll just take my bike and leave," Kara said. Keirn was furious. "Oh no! I don't think so."  
Kara then lifted up Keirn and slammed him into the table. Keirn's friends looked frightened of her.  
She left with the bike.

The teen they'd been picking on thanked Kara and went home.  
Kara began driving extremely fast. She loved the freedom she felt. She knew she could go anywhere. Do anything. She began thinking of Dick Malverne. Suddenly she saw someone standing in her path. It was Roman Gibson.

"What do you want, Roman?" she asked.  
"To see you, and at least try to figure this out," said Roman.  
She gave him a look.

"Don't you love me any more?" she asked.  
Roman looked shocked. "Of course I still love you."  
"So... What's to figure out?" "Your change in attitude for one thing."  
"It's still me, I'm just a bit more cooler now!"  
"Crueler is more like it. Do you realize the stress you caused your parents?"  
"My adopted parents. Let's get that straight."  
"You didn't see the aftermath of your carnage. I did."  
"Let's talk about something else, let's talk about us."

Roman looked irritated. "Can't you see? Something's seriously wrong with you and it's not PMS."  
She got off her bike and shoved Roman against a pole and placed her forearm against his throat.  
Leslie and Lenny had walked out of a store and she took out her camera and shot pictures of Roman getting abused by Kara.  
"Amazing!" exclaimed Leslie.  
"Maybe we should leave this alone," suggesred Lenny.  
"No way, I want to see why she has the big tough Roman so intimidated," Leslie added, "why isn't he fighting her off?"  
Leslie continued to snap pictures as Roman tried to reason with her, but Kara kept roughing him up.

"You and Mr. and Mrs. Danvers don't appreciate me," Kara said. She slapped Roman and he fell down.  
Leslie captured it all on film.  
Kara got back on the bike and drove away. 


	8. Chapter 8

Supergirl Continues...  
All Rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers Season 3 episode 61

Leslie went to Denton with the pictures she'd taken of Kara attacking Roman. "Hmmmmm... Very interesting, Miss Willis," he said.  
"How so, Mr. Denton?" she asked.  
"A young lady like that being able to dominate the likes of a Roman Gibson."  
They both thought about it.  
"Perhaps he just refused to fight back," Leslie suggested.  
"Perhaps," Denton agreed, but wasn't too convinced. "You did well, Miss Willis."

Kara continued to drive off. She kept thinking of Dick Malverne.  
So she took out the note he'd given her.

IT WAS NICE getting to knoe you, Linda!  
Call or come by any time. :o) (782) 910-****

745 Kirk Alyn Rd.  
Leesburg

Hope to see you soon...

Of course he didn't have to write down the state as it obviously would be in Virginia. And they both lived in Leesburg.  
She found the place easily. She rung his doorbell.

"Linda?" he exclaimed. "I don't believe it." She smiled. "Glad to be here," Kara said. "Let's go for a ride!" Dick smiled and agreed. They took off. Kara drove as Dick sat behind her, holding on. They decided to go on the rode together. Kara said she'd win Dick a bike of his own. They stepped off at a rowdy biker pub. Again she had an armwrestling competition and again the same bet was made and again she won.

Of course another argument took place and she beat up the guy.  
Dick was impressed. Next, they needed money. Kara remembered Fred had been working on a case on a dangerous, slippery, drug dealer. Dill Kraft was his name. And she just saw him leaving a deli. She saw him taking part in a sale. She told Dick to wait for her. "Forget the Rainbow Blur," she said, "I'll do this one myself."

Kara went up to Dill Kraft and the guy who was buying his stuff. "Scram, girl!" Dill shouted. The customer began laughing. She knocked Dill out with one punch. Then she did the same to his customer. She took both their wallets. The customer had over $3,000 in his, and Dill had over $9,000. She left the evidence in plain sight and made an annonymous call to the police. They arrested both of them.

While she drove around with Dick, she decided to stop off at an ATM machine.  
She used her heat vision to disable the monitor.

Then she used Dill's card. Lucky for her, Dill used his birthday date as his pin number. She cleaned out his entire account.

"The jerk desserves it," she said. So now she had millions and millions of bucks.

This story, along with the biker beatings, all got back to Fred and he quickly knew who was behind it all.

"Damn that girl is out of control!" Fred exploded.

Sylvia was upset as well.

"We must get her back, Fred," she said.

Suddenly, the phone rang. It was Clark.  
Fred told him the whole story.  
"It's got to be red Kryptonite," he said, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Kara and Dick decided, right on the spot, to go to Disney World.  
"Oh, but what about my job?" asked Dick.  
"What? You mean working for those jerks at the fast food joint?" she asked. "True, you're right," he responded, "let's do it."

Next thing you knew, they were at the mall shopping for their impromptu trip.  
Then they were at the airport.

Clark Kent was soon at the Danvers residence.

"Any idea where she is now?" asked Clark.

"Unfortunately, no," Fred said, "I hate to do it, but I'll have to put out an APB on her."

On the plane Dick tried to kiss Kara.

"Not yet," she said, "you need to earn it first."

"Earn it?" he asked in surprise, "what more do I have to do?"

"Hmmmm... Swipe me some booze," she said.

"What if I get caught?"

"It's up to you, do you want the kiss or not?"

"Fine. I'll do it."

Dick swiped the good stuff whie an attendant was distracted and brought it back to Kara.

"Okay, you did good, Dick," she said, "now here's your kiss."  
She planted one right on him.

Later, at the Danvers home.  
"She's going to Orlando, Florida with a guy named Richard Malverne," Fred said.

Roman was standing there at the front door and heard.  
"She what?" he said.  
Fred, Sylvia, and Clark stood there looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Roman," Sylvia said.  
Roman took off.  
Clark changed into Superboy.  
"I'm going to Orlando," he said, "by air."

"Good-luck," Fred said, "Please bring my daughter home." "I won't return without her," Superboy said.  
He flew away. 


	9. Chapter 9

Supergirl Red K Journey Will Superboy save the day?

The plane landed and Kara and Dick checked into their hotel. Roman went to see Lucas Luthor.  
"That's why I need to use your plane," Roman said, "I love her and need to convince her to come home."

"I just can't believe Linda would run away from home," Lucas said.  
"I know, and I normally wouldn't bother you-"  
"Think nothing of it, there's a client in Florida I needed to see. I'll just phone him and say I can see him a bit sooner." "ThanK you, Lucas."  
"Call Fred, he should go too."

"I agree."  
So Roman phoned Fred. He told him what Lucas was doing. "A Luthor helping?" Fred said surprised.  
"Right now I'll take anything that'll get me to my daughter."

Superboy had arrived in Orlando. He was looking around for Kara and alot of people noticed him in his costume.

As for Kara and Dick were hanging out with Mickey Mouse and Goofy.  
They were on several rides. They partied with Pooh Bear and Tigger.  
Superboy couldn't find them anywhere that he was looking in Orlando.  
Then he thought about it. "Where would a girl her age go in Orlando?"

Superboy asked himself, out loud. "Disney World!"  
Superboy fleW in tht deriction.  
Superboy looked over as he was in the air.  
He saw Donald Duck, Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Chip, Dale, Daisy Duck, Roger Rabbitt, and Piglet.  
At this point, Kara and Dick were on their way to their hotel room. They ordered room service. They also ordered a replay of a UFC event on

Pay-Per-View. Dick kept staring at Kara. "Linda?" Dick said. "Yes, Dick?" she responded. "I'm having a great time."  
"So am I." Dick couldn't keep his eyes off of Kara. "Dick, are you falling for me?" "I think so."

"Don't fall in love with me, Dick." Then, they both started making out.  
Then Kara got very aggressive and even hurt him in the process.  
"Whoa! Linda, you're strong, like scary strong." Kara couldn't seem to control her super-stregnth.  
"Maybe after this event we should find some fun outdoors," Kara said. "You're the boss, Linda," Dick said.  
"And don't you forget it." "Yes, Miss Danvers."

Someone notices Superboy and asked for an autograph and even invited him to go on the Space Moutain ride.

He agreed. Next, the Luthor plane landed. "I wish I could help you guys find Linda, but I need to meet my client," Lucas said.

"You've already helped by bringing us along," Fred told him.  
They shook hands. Fred and Roman went on a search for Kara.

Suddenly, Kara saw a man. She remembered seeing his picture from Fred's case files. It was the pedo they were looking for.

Kara took off after him.  
"Linda, where are you going?" Dick asked.  
"That's Dodd Klein over there!" she replied.  
"Who?" Dick asked.

She went over to him. "A lot of children here," she said.  
"Of course, this place was built for the kids," Dodd said.

Superboy finally spotted Kara from within the crowd.  
"Kara!" he said. Superboy saw Kara lift up Dodd and drag him away. "Linda? What are you doing now?" asked Dick.

Superboy followed her.  
She took him to a backlot where the trash goes out.  
Dick caught up to her and saw her beating up on him.

Dodd was busted open.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked.  
"Isn't that what those little kids asked you?" she demanded.  
Then she broke his left leg.  
"AWWWWWW! I'm sorry for what I did!" Dodd insisted.  
"LIAR!" she shouted.  
Then she broke his right leg.

"Linda, who is this man?" Dick asked.  
"A pedophile," she said.  
Then she began snapping his fingers.

"I think he's had enough." It was Superboy. "Whoa! It's you!" Dick said. "It's good to meet you," Superboy said, "can you get him out of here?"

"Sure thing," Dick said.

Kara looked angry.  
"I'm not finished with him yet," she said, "this pedo desserves more punishment."

"He's done, Miss Danvers," Superboy insisted.

She punched Dodd again. Superboy noticed her ring. Superboy stood in front of Dodd.  
"Dick Malverne, get him away from here," he ordered.

"Yes, Superboy," he said.  
Kara was furious.  
Dick lifted Dodd up and began walking away with him.

"You could've killed him, Kara," Superboy said. "Would that have been so wrong?" Kara countered. "It's that ring, Kara," he continued, "it's messing you up."  
She pushed him.  
"What about if I mess you up?" she asked. The two Kryptonian cousins stood face-to-face. 


	10. Chapter 10

Supergirl Red K Journey Will Superboy save the day?  
Supergirl vs. Superboy actually Kara vs. Superboy Since she's not officially Supergirl yet.

Kara was really angry with Superboy at the moment.  
She was still wearing the red kryptonite ring. "I thought you were a big hero," Kara shouted. "He had enough, cousin, and he's caught, it's over,"  
Superboy insisted.

She still looked angry.  
"You're pathetic, you know that?" she asked him. "It's the ring talking," Superboy responded.

Kara punched him right in the chin. Superboy was sent crashing. "Get up, cousin!" she demanded.  
"You've got to take off the ring, Kara," Superboy said.

"You want the ring? Here!" Kara punched Superboy with the hand her ring was on. It was only shattered now.

Fred called the Orlando Police and Rescue to handle Dodd.  
Roman gave Dick a dirty look. Fred and Roman rushed to Kara as Dick waited with Dodd until the authorities came for him.

They saw Kara lifting up Superboy and throw him.

"LINDA!" Fred screamed.

"The name's Kara. Kara Zor-El," she said, "no more hiding identities."

"Please, don't do this," Roman pleaded.

She looked at her ring.

"The ring you gave me shattered, and it's my lame cousin's fault," Kara said.

"I won't fight you," Superboy said.

"Too bad," she responded.

BLAM!

Superboy got hit by her again. She swung again, he tried to block it, but she still connected.

"That ring is poison," Fred said, "Superboy, you must fight her and remove it!"

Superboy attempted to throw a shot at her, but she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. She picked him up by his twisted arm and back, and threw him twenty feet away.

"Roman, there's no choice now," said Fred.

Roman nodded.

He removed a led box from his pocket.

"Roman, I loved you, I still do, but you turned against me," she said.

"No, you're wrong," he responded.

She walked closer to him. Roman pulled out green Kryptonite.

"AWWWW! Roman, no, don't do this!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Linda, I love you," he said.

Fred restrained her. Suddenly, a streak of red arrived.

It was The Flash (Bart Allen).

"I heard about this, seeing as I know that Linda is Kara and Rainbow Blur, I could be of assistance,"  
he said.

"Good, grab the ring," Fred said.

Flash did just that.

"Now destroy it," Roman said.

Flash demolished the red Kryptonite ring.

Roman put the green kryptonite away. She looked around.  
She felt ashamed.

Superboy returned, via super-speed, and saw that Kara was no longer wearing the ring.

"I'm so sorry," she said. Kara began crying.

Fred gave her a hug. "It's okay, honey," he said.

After they talked, Fred mentioned Lucas Luthor would be returning soon to go back home on the plane.

Kara still felt bad.

"I should fly back before Lucas gets here," Superboy said.

"Oh, Clark, I can't appologize enough," she said.

"It's okay, when I was starting out I too fell victim to the dreaded red Kryptonite," he said.

"Will you meet us back at Leesburg?" asked Kara.

"Of course," he said.

They hugged.

End of Episode 


	11. Chapter 11

Supergirl

Now that she's no longer

affected by the red Kryptonite,  
what's next for the future Girl of Steel?

Season three Episode 62 July 12, 2008

Lucas Luthor looked on at his guests on his

private plane. Kara (who he knows as Linda Danvers), Fred, Roman, and Dick.

Dick noticed Roman was staring at him and looking angry. "Nothing happened, guy," Dick said, "besides, I had no idea she even had a boyfriend."

Fred gave him a stern look.  
"Nothing better have happened," he said, "she's my daughter and she's too young."

"And nothing did happen," Kara insisted.

Roman stood up. "Excuse me, Linda, may I see you in private please?"

"Yes. Roman, of course," she said.

They walked over to the back of the plane.

"Look, I get you weren't yourself, but, I don't like that guy and I don't trust him," Roman said.  
"Yes, I can understand why you wouldn't," she said, "but you don't believe me."

Roman looked at her with love in his eyes.  
"Linda, I do believe you, because I'd like to think that there was still a part of you that still loved me."

"Thank you, Roman, but theres another way of proving this to you."

"How's that?"  
"Dick Malverne is still in on peice."  
"I don't follow."  
"I'm afraid if I did cheat on you, I would've killed him in the process."

Roman looked stunned.

"Oh. I see." "Do you still want to be with me even though right now if we were to..."

Roman hugged her and kissed her. "Hey, don't worry, it'll all work out." They told each other how much they love each other.

Lesslie was at the school's radio station. This would be her final broadcast.  
"On this telecast, I will be revealing a secret about a classmate of mine," she said, "this is a can't miss show."

Kara and Roman spent the remainder of the trip together, by themselves.  
"Officer Danvers, aren't you concerned about the two of them being by themselves?"  
asked Dick.

"No, not at all, I trust Roman," said Fred. Lucas came by holding a drink. "How's everyone doing?" he asked. "Fine, Lucas," Fred said, "I think we just flew over Richard Donner Square."  
Back at the radio staion...  
"The studant I'm refering to is Marlon Hackman," Lesslie continued, "yes, Mister Popular himself."  
She went on to explain his athletic background.  
"Football, track, baseball, he's done it all," she said, "and he was even voted Home Coming King."

Lesslie giggled a little. "His date, Krissy Beaty, even won the Home Coming Queen."  
Leslie took a break and played YMCA by The Village People.  
Then she played Lola by The Kinks. Then she played It's Raining Men by The Weather Girls.  
"Certainly, a lot can be said about our resident heart throb," Lesslie continued, "for instance, he was set up with Krissy and they just went as friends."

She laughed uncontrolably. Lesslie: Call your friends and make sure they get the scoop on Marlon. The big man at school.  
The boy every girl talks about. Let's take a look at his Net Flix Que history which I got my hands on. Brokeback Mountain, Will and Grease seasons one, two, three, and four. The Hills seasons one and two.  
The Best of Air Supply. The Best of the Life Time Network Movies Volumes one, two, three, and four.  
Plus I recieved word at a yard sale, he bought a huge Barbie collection. I'm sure you must know where I'm going with this.  
Right Ned Cooper?  
Yup, we already knew Ned was open about it.  
He left that closet long ago.  
You don't believe me about goo 'ol Marlon do you?  
How can he be gay?  
He's the school's champion.  
Just, how does Ned come into play here?  
Sit back while I play you sounds of Freddy Mercury.

As she continued taunting her fellow student on the air, the Luthor plane finally landed. Kara said bye to Dick Malverne. He clearly wasn't thrilled about the turn of events. Dick walked away. Kara and Roman were closer than before.  
Fred joined them in saying bye to Lucas.

Superboy was at the Danvers home filling Sylvia in on what had happened. 


	12. Chapter 12

Supergirl the story before she became the Maid of Might

Kara and the others returned home. When she saw Sylvia,  
she began crying.

Things were okay between mother and daughter.  
Superboy entered the Danvers home.  
"Oh Clark, you are here," Kara said.

"Of course, cousin, I made a promise," he said,

"I know I haven't been around lately to help you..."

"It's alright, Clark, it's just too bad it took something like this too get the Kryptonian cousins back together again,"  
Kara said.

Superboy smiled. "Yeah, tell me about it."  
Back to Lesslie Willis and her radio program.  
"If you haven't figured it out by now, my big scoop on Marlon Hackman, our macho classmate, is that he's gay!"  
Lesslie revealed. "Anybody shocked?" Kara and Superboy were still talking and had no idea of what Leslie was up to.

Marlon Hackman, on the other hand, was listening, and he was horrofied.

Roman had gone home to give Kara and her family privacy and

was listening to the show.  
Roman called up the station.

"We have Roman Gibson on the line," she said.

"Leslie, I can't believe that even you could be this big of a bitch, but I should've known," he said.

Leslie only laughed.

"Oh, Roman, you're not denying this are you?" "I don't know about any of this!"  
"Now prob, I have audio proof."  
"Leslie, just do the right thing for once!"  
"Isn't telling the truth doing the right thing?"

"Not like this!"  
"Bye Gibson, you party pooper, you, ha ha ha!"  
"LESLIE!" She had hung up the phone on him.  
Roman went to see Kara.

Kara, Superboy, Fred, and Sylvia were having family dinner.  
At this point, Marlon Hackman took a bus downtown and illegaly bought a gun. Roman was telling Kara and the others what had happened. Kara turned on radio.  
She played the audio tapes.

It was a tape of Marlon having a revealing conversation with another guy.  
Marlon was listening to a walkman. He was still listening to everything.

He attempted to hide his face from the other passengers on the bus. But, someone on there noticed him.  
"Hey, that's him, Marlon Hackman!"

Another passenger also recognized him.

"Yeah, that chick, Leslie, said Marlon left the closet!"  
Marlon was pretending not to hear them.  
People began gossiping about him.

Marlon was in a panic. His reputation was gone. He planned on making Leslie Willis pay for what she's done.  
Marlon was so upset that he felt like crying.

Lenny went to the radio station.  
"Leslie, I love you, but this is too much,"  
Lenny said. Leslie looked shocked. "Wait! You love me?"

Lenny smiles. "Yes, I love you!"  
Now Leslie smiled.

They hugged. Kara and Roman stormed into the radio station.  
"Leslie, what did Marlon Hackman ever do to you?" demanded Kara.

"Nothing, Linda, absolutely nothing," Leslie responded.

End of Episode. 


End file.
